


Tajemnica czasu

by SophieLilyPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieLilyPotter/pseuds/SophieLilyPotter
Summary: Sophie White jest sierotą. Inne dzieci z sierocińca wyśmiewają się z niej z powodu dziwnych rzeczy, które się z nią dzieją. Pewnego dnia odwiedza ją profesor Potter, który mówi jej że jest czarownicą. Wtedy zaczyna się przygoda Sophie. Idzie do Hogwartu, do miejsca, które będzie mogła może nazywać domem? Poznaje wiele nowych osób, ale nie wszystko idzie dobrze. W powietrzu wisi wojna.Czy będzie musiała wsiąść w niej udział?A co jeśli ma pewne zadanie?Czy będzie umiała je wykonać?Może w końcu odnajdzie rodzinę i miłość?Swoje miejsce w czasie.Jednak musi pamiętać, czas to potężna broń, a tych którzy z czasem igrają, czekają nieprzyjemne konsekwencje





	Tajemnica czasu

* * *

Dom dziecka przy ulicy Fleet Street w Londynie nie zachęcał swoim wyglądem do odwiedzin. Na podwórku przed budynkiem leżało dużo starych, zepsutych zabawek. Było kilka grządek, ale wszystkie posadzone rośliny uschły. Okna sierocińca były brudne, a od ścian odchodził tynk. Młody mężczyzna przyglądał się temu obrazowi nędzy i rozpaczy, stojąc przed ogrodzeniem, które zapewne kiedyś było pomarańczowe, ale jego lata świetności już dawno minęły, tak jak reszty przedmiotów i samego budynku. Mężczyzna pchnął furtkę, która odskoczyła z zawiasów i opadła z łoskotem na ziemię. Westchnął. Przeszedł ścieżką i stanął na schodkach prowadzących do drzwi frontowych. Uśmiechnął się lekko, przypominając sobie wspomnienie sprzed kilku lat, kiedy to znalazł się w podobnej sytuacji. Nie było to zbytnio przyjemne wspomnienie, ale i tak bardzo je lubił ze względu na osoby, z którą wtedy był. Jego starym mentorem. Przygładził trochę kruczoczarne włosy, które wydawały się żyć własnym życiem. Grzywka nie była w stanie skutecznie ukryć blizny na czole w kształcie błyskawicy. Zapukał w drzwi. Po drugiej stronie rozległy się krzyki, które natychmiast ucichły. Tym razem usłyszał dudnienie szybkich kroków. Drzwi otworzyły się ukazując niską, grubą kobietę o siwych włosach, ubraną w neonową bluzeczkę i rozciągłe, stare jeansy. Widocznie próbowała ukryć zmarszczki pod warstwą, a raczej warstwami makijażu, ale efekt był przerażający.

– Czego? – zapytała nieprzyjemnym tonem.

– Dzień dobry – przywitał się, ignorując ton głosu kobiety – pisałem do pani list. Miałem spotkać się z panną White.

– Ach. To pan – powiedziała lekceważąco – jest w swoim pokoju. To tymi schodami – wskazała od niechcenia schody – pierwsze piętro, trzecie drzwi po prawej.

– Dziękuję – skinął głową.

Ruszył we wskazanym kierunku.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego pan się nią zainteresował – odwrócił się w jej kierunku, żeby wysłuchać co ma mu do powiedzenia – jest dziwnym dzieckiem. Zawsze dzieją się wokół niej dziwne rzeczy. Inne dzieci jej się boją. Jak bym mogła wysłałabym ją do innego sierocińca.

– Mi to nie przeszkadza. Nasza szkoła jest właśnie dla takich osób.

W myślach dziękował, że nie musiał korzystać z taktyki z alkoholem, żeby wyciągnąć te informacje.

– Jak pan uważa – wzruszyła ramionami i odeszła.

Mężczyzna wszedł na piętro. Obok niego przebiegły dzieci. Zajęte rozmową, nie zauważyły go. Podszedł do trzecich drzwi na prawej stronie korytarza. Zapukał. Usłyszał pozwolenie na wejście. Kiedy je otworzył doznał wrażenia deja vu. Pokój był mały. Okna zasłonięte, nie wpuszczały do środka światła, przez co panował tutaj mrok, ale mała lampka na biurku dawała trochę światła. Oprócz biurka zauważył w pomieszczeniu łóżko, które, jak według niego, wyglądało, jakby miało się w każdej chwili zawalić oraz bardzo, bardzo starą szafę, o której można było powiedzieć wiele, ale nie to, że prowadziła do Narnii. Na szarych ścianach gdzieniegdzie odchodziła farba. Zauważył, że na niej było dużo powieszonych rysunków i zdjęć. Większość z malowideł, było zwykłymi dziecięcymi bazgrołami, ale niektóre były nawet ładne. Zdjęcia były głównie krajobrazów, tylko kilka przedstawiało osoby. Kiedy oderwał się od przyglądania się im, jego wzrok spadł na jedyną osobę w tym pomieszczeniu. Była to dziewczynka z blond włosami i turkusowymi oczami. Patrzyła na niego z nieśmiałym, ale zaciekawionym spojrzeniem.

– Cześć. Ty jesteś Sophie White – zapytał.

Kiwnęła głową. Trochę się speszył tym, że nic nie mówi. Większość jego młodszych uczniów, gada bez przerwy, czym doprowadzają go czasem do białej gorączki.

– Yyy – odchrząknął – jestem profesor Harry Potter...

– Profesor?

Zauważył, że się spięła.

– Jesteś z tego szpitala dla szaleńców, gdzie chcą mnie wysłać i zamknąć, a później robić badania, które będą sprawiały ból? – zapytała.

Poruszył ustami, nie wypowiadając ani słowa. Patrzył na nią w szoku. Dlaczego dziecko wymyśliło takie rzeczy.

– Źle mnie zrozumiałaś. Skąd wzięłaś takie informacje?

– Starsze dzieci mi to powiedziały, kiedy usłyszały, że ma mnie odwiedzić jakiś profesor – powiedziała cicho i zarumieniła się.

– Jestem nauczycielem w specjalnej szkole i przyszedłem, żeby powiedzieć ci, że jest w niej miejsce dla ciebie – uśmiechnął się.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego w szoku, ale szybko posmutniała.

– Pan powiedział, że to specjalna szkoła, a we mnie nie ma nic specjalnego – spuściła głowę – jestem dziwna, każdy to panu powie. Założę się, że pani Donis już to powiedziała. Często dzieją się dziwne rzeczy wokół mnie, przez co inni mnie się boją – rumieniec na jej policzkach stał się jeszcze bardziej soczysty.

Profesor Potter podszedł do niej i ukucnął przed nią. Wziął jej ręce w swoje. Były lodowate, co go troszkę zdziwiło, bo przecież był sierpień.

– Nie przyjmuj się tym co inni o tobie myślą – uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie. – Ta szkoła jest właśnie dla takich osób.

Sophie podniosła głowę i spojrzał na niego.

– Naprawdę?

– Zgadza się – jego uśmiech poszerzył się (jeśli to w ogóle możliwe) – to szkoła magii.

Dziewczynie opadła szczęka.

– M–ma–magii – wyjąkała.

Kiwnął głową.

– Tak dla czarodziei.

– Ale to znaczy...

– Zgadza się – przypomniał sobie, kiedy to Hagrid kilkanaście lat temu powiedział mu te słowa – Sophie... jesteś czarodziejską.

Zapadła cisza.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego w szoku z szeroko otwartymi ustami i oczami.

– Kim jestem?

– Czarodziejką i dzięki tej szkole, kiedyś będziesz wspaniałą wiedźmą.

Z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki (która miała naprawdę bardzo dużo kieszenie) wyciągnął list.

– Myślę, że to do ciebie – powiedział i podał jej go.

Uśmiechnął się czule widząc jej podekscytowanie. Zawsze chciał zobaczyć, jak jego dziecko dostałoby list. Opowiedziałby mu wszystko o Hogwarcie, wziął na zakupy. Niestety przewrotny los chciał inaczej.

Dziewczyna patrzyła jak zahipnotyzowana w list. Nigdy żadnego nie dostała. To był jej pierwszy list w życiu. Koperta była gruba i ciężka z żółtego pergaminu. Z przodu fioletowym atramentem był napisany jej adres.

_Panna Sophie White_

_Pokój na pierwszym piętrze, trzecie drzwi po prawej_

_Dom Dziecka „Słoneczne dni"_

_Fleet Street 17_

_Londyn_

Spojrzała zaskoczona na profesora Pottera nadal nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje.

– Otwórz – zachęcił

Niepewnie roztargała kopertę i wyciągnęła z niej list, rozłożyła ją i przeczytała tekst zapisany kręconym pismem:

_HOGWART_

_SZKOŁA_

_MAGII I CZARODZIEJSTWA_

_Dyrektorka: Minerva Mcgonagall_

_(Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy)_

Szanowna Panno White

Mamy przyjemność poinformować, że zostałaś przyjęta do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia.

Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy panny sowy nie później niż 31 lipca.

_Harry Potter_

_Zastępca dyrektora_

Kiedy skończyła czytać, znowu spojrzała na profesora Pottera. W jej głowie pojawiła się masa pytań. Jednak powiedziała:

– Proszę pana, ale to jest chyba jakaś pomyłka. Ja nie jestem czarodziejką. Jestem zwykłą dziewczyną, bez jakiś zdolności magicznych.

– Jesteś pewna – uniósł brwi sugestywnie – nic się nie działo, kiedy się bałaś, albo denerwowałaś?

Przemyślała te słowa. Kiedyś była bita przez starsze dzieci. W jednej chwili leżała na ziemi kopana w brzuch, a w następnej chwili leżała na swoim łóżko. Albo innym razem była bita paskiem po plecach, przez jedną z opiekunek – panią Piers. Nie było ku temu oczywiście powodu (no oprócz tego, że pani Piers była pijana), ale jakiś cudem nadmuchała ją balon i kobieta odleciała. W sumie już nigdy jej nie zobaczyła. Albo innym razem, kiedy nie chciała sprzątnąć w pokoju, pojawiło się małe tornado (co w sumie sprawiło, większy bałagan, który musiała posprzątać).

Czy to wszystko było magią? Jej magią?

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko do profesora Pottera.

– Sama widzisz. Magia płynie w twoich żyłach – poklepał ją po ramieniu – za kilka dni przyjdę po ciebie i udamy się na ulicę Pokątną, po kilka rzeczy potrzebnych ci w Hogwarcie.

Kiedy skończył mówić, zauważył, że Sophie zaciska palce, wyraźnie czymś się denerwując.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał.

– Nic... – mruknęła – znaczy się..., bo... – skończyła szeptem.

– Nie zrozumiałem, możesz powtórzyć.

Wiedział, że coś było nie tak i chciał się dowiedzieć. Przez te kilka chwil polubił ją. Przypominała mu, jego samego, który zaczynał swoją przygodę z magicznym światem kilka lat temu.

– Proszę pana, bo ja nie mam pieniędzy – powiedziała tym razem głośniej.

Odetchnął. Więc o to chodziło. Już myślał, że... nie... nie każde czarodziejskie dziecko mieszkające w sierocińcu musi być wężoustne.

– Spokojnie. Szkoła ma przeznaczone środki dla takich osób.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Jak wcześniej powiedziałem – wyprostował się – przyjadę za kilka dni i razem pójdziemy na zakupy. Zgoda?

– Zgoda – powiedziała energicznie dziewczyna.

– Wspaniale. Do zobaczenia niebawem panno Lyan.

Ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

– Proszę pana – zawołała Sophie.

Odwróciwszy się.

– Tak?

– Chciałam się zapytać, czy czarodzieje mają zdolności?

Zmarszczył brwi zdziwiony tym pytaniem.

– Znaczy się, chodzi mi o takie zdolności, które ich wyróżniają.

Pokiwał pomału głową.

_"Błagam tylko nie język węży... tylko nie język węży... "_ – Pomyślał gorączkowo.

– A co dokładnie masz na myśli?

Zarumieniła się _. "Tylko nie język węży błagam_..."

– Chodzi o zmianę wyglądu... koloru włosów, oczu...

Musiało minąć kilka chwil, kiedy dotarł do niego sens tych słów. Wtedy zauważył, że dziewczyna nie ma już blond włosów, ale wściekle rude włosy. Zaczął się śmiać z własnej głupoty. Dziewczyna poczuła się urażona, bo pomyślała, że śmieje się z niej. Harry to zauważył i szybko się uspokoił.

– Przepraszam – uspokoił oddech i mówił dalej – zdolność zmiany wyglądu jest rzadka. Czarodziei, którzy ją mają nazywa się metamorfomagami. Kiedyś miałem przyjaciółkę, która właśnie była metamorforagiem. Umiała zmieniać kolor włosów, oczu a nawet zmienić kształt swojego nosa – uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie trochę niezdarnej Dory.

– Naprawdę? – zapytała oszołomiona dziewczyna, a jej oczy zabłysnęły z fascynacji.

– Oczywiście. Następnym razem opowiem ci o niej.

– Dobrze – pokiwała głową.

– Na mnie już czas. Miło było cię poznać panno White – uścisnął jej rękę.

Skierował się w stronę drzwi.

– Dziękuję panu – pomachała mu – do widzenia.

– Do widzenia.

Profesor Potter wyszedł z pokoju i już po chwili szedł chodnikiem. Nie chciał jeszcze wracać do Hogwartu. W jego głowie pojawił się obraz Sophie. Uśmiechnął się. Była niezwykłym dzieckiem. Czuł, że ma talent, a on postara się ją nauczyć jak najwięcej. Wtedy jego myśli zeszły na inny tor, mniej przyjemny. Wspomnienia o Tonks (raczej już pani Remus) wywołały potok innych wspomnień o bliskich, których stracił. Walka z Voldemortem odebrała wiele drogich mu istnień. Niestety zbliża się kolejna wojna, której koniec nie będzie już taki dobry jak ostatnio.

Westchnął. Taki już los Harry'ego Pottera, chłopca, który przeżył (który już nie jest takim chłopcem), żeby ratować magiczny świat.


End file.
